phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Johnson
|image= |caption= |gender= Male |genderprogram= |age= 15 or 16 |nationality= American |hometown= Danville |born=1990s |created= |profession= Student, Slushy Dawg/Burger Server, Devor Sandal foot model |band= Jeremy and the Incidentals |pband= Lead Guitar, Frontman, singer |major= |affiliations= Mr. Slushy Dawg |signature |parents= Mrs. Johnson (mother) & unknown father |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= Suzy Johnson (sister) |stepsiblings= |grandparents= Hildegard Johnson (grandmother) |children= Amanda, Xavier, and Fred (possibly) |Girlfriend= Candace |pets= Suzy's poodle |other_1= Uncle |other1= Joe Johnson |other_2= Ancestor |other2=Jeremiah (possibly) |other_3= Cousin |other3= Nicolette |first= "Rollercoaster" (speaking cameo) "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (official debut) |voice= Mitchel Musso Pablo Tribaldos (Spain) Alessio Puccio (Italy) Peter Michael (Portugal) Johannes Wolko (Germany) Sander van der Poel (Netherlands) Grzegorz Drojewski (Poland) Samuel Harjanne (Finland) Charles Emmanuel (Brazil) |image2= |caption2= |image3= |caption3= }} Jeremy Johnson (Mitchel Musso) is the love interest of Candace Flynn, and the brother of Suzy Johnson. He often comes over to the Flynn-Fletcher house to enjoy Phineas and Ferb's large projects. In an interview with Mitchel Musso, he revealed that Jeremy returns Candace's feelings for him. Also, if Candace is angry about her brothers, once Jeremy comes for a visit, Candace's feelings seem to be soothed. His normal greetings to Candace tend to be "Hey, Candace", (to which she responds: "Hi, Jeremy.") and "Uh... Candace?" He works part-time at the Mr. Slushy Dawg fast food chain, which Candace frequently visits just to see him. He is also the lead singer and guitarist for the band Jeremy and the Incidentals. Candace's future son, Xavier, looks a lot like Jeremy. Xavier, Fred and Amanda could be sired by Jeremy. Personality Jeremy is a fairly relaxed individual, not letting himself getting hung up on the little details. If he feels nervous whenever he asks Candace out, it never really shows. He enjoys Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, from downloading the PFT song to going to the car wash with his mom's car. Relationships Candace Flynn Candace and Jeremy secretly love each other. It is known that Jeremy likes Candace because, preceding the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, Jeremy was waiting for Candace to ask him (along with the time Jeremy called Candace to go on a date, when they hung up, both of them said "yes!"). Sometimes Candace thinks that she's on a date with Jeremy when they hang out. Jeremy almost always wants to hang out with Candace. He has asked Candace out on a date several times now. ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" although that was just a dream, "Chez Platypus", "Journey to the Center of Candace") Candace and Jeremy are currently in a relationship, though it was never officially established that they became a couple. Creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh have stated that that episode is set to air during Season 3. In Backyard Aquarium, Jeremy is supposed to call Candace. Through most of the episode, the are calling each other at the same time. Jeremy also signed Candace's arm cast with a drawing of their initials together in a heart. ("De Plane! De Plane!") In the Museum, Jeremy pointed out to Candace that a fossil with their initials carved together in a heart was his favorite exhibit ("It's About Time!") Jeremy doesn't give Candace a nickname because he likes her name. ("The Baljeatles") In a promo advertising the series, Mitchel Musso, the voice of Jeremy, confirmed that Jeremy really does have feelings for Candace. Although he often seems confident, Jeremy is just as nervous about wanting to date Candace as she is with him. He canceled one of their dates in order to earn more money for a big surprise, and asked Phineas and Ferb for help when she entered them in a big televised dance contest. ("Cheer Up Candace", "Nerdy Dancin'") During their winter vacation, Candace tricks him into writing a letter to Santa so she could see what he wanted for Christmas. Candace's plan fails as he gives his letter to a postman. On Christmas Eve, he tells her that he sold his guitar to pay for the earrings he bought for Candace, and she gives him what he wanted for Christmas, a silver guitar. They embrace each other, bonding closer for the shared experience.("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") Jeremy may not understand that Candace is out to get Phineas and Ferb in trouble, as she quickly sets her threats aside whenever he shows up ("Got Game?") or when Jeremy is directly involved with their plans. ("Nerdy Dancin'") Though there have been several instances where Candace focuses on getting them in trouble despite that fact that she is with Jeremy. ("Journey to the Center of Candace";"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" ) If he is aware of her distress towards Phineas & Ferb, he rarely shows it, and in rare occasions where he does, he will attempt to talk Candace out of it and convince her to have fun with it, much like Stacy does. ("Flop Starz") In "The Lizard Whisperer", at the beginning if you look closely it shows Jeremy has a picture of Candace ("The Bully Code") in his guitar case. Suzy Johnson Jeremy calls Suzy his favorite girl and is completely unaware of the evil side she shows towards Candace. Although she revealed an above average intelligence for a pre-schooler to Jeremy once, he was too distracted by Candace fleeing to fully catch this inconsistency. ("Comet Kermillian", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Coltrane Jeremy and Coltrane appear to be very good friends, like how Candace and Stacy are good friends, though not much is known about their friendship. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "The Baljeatles") Stacy Hirano Stacy is shown to be friends with Jeremy, and also nicknamed her as "Staceru", which angers Candace. ("The Baljeatles") Phineas and Ferb Jeremy is known to like their inventions, and has stated he thinks they're pretty cool. He once came to Phineas and Ferb for help on dancing. ("Nerdy Dancin'") However, he has stated to have preferred Slushy Burger over their attempt at organizing a romantic dinner. ("That Sinking Feeling") Jenny Jeremy has a good friend attitude towards Jenny but currently not is much known about them being "BFF's" because Jenny does not appear in the series much as the other teens. Amanda, Xavier and Fred Jeremy may be the possible father of Candace's future three children (Amanda, Xavier and Fred). Xavier and Fred share his long neck, and Xavier shares his blonde hair. Fred could be a step-child, or his name could have been chosen by Jeremy, as in some episodes ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas, "Spa Day") Candace says "...and have monkey-kids and name them Xavier and Amanda!" or "and have two kids — Xavier and Amanda." without mentioning a "Fred." Perry the Platypus In "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", it is revealed that he is Jeremy's favorite platypus. In "The Lizard Whisperer", Jeremy doesn't know Perry is in Doofenshmirtz's place and doesn't know he's hiding. Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz Jeremy interacted with them once. He helped Doofenshmirtz summon the aliens and visited Monogram where he nearly exposed the animals' secret. ("The Lizard Whisperer") Background Information *Jeremy Johnson, like all the other characters, has his own set of trademark clothes. Typically, he wears an olive-green shirt over a brown T-shirt with beige cargo shorts. He changed clothes often, usually dressing up for dates with Candace. He also has been seen frequently in his Mr. Slushy Dawg uniform, which includes a hat with a sausage poking out of it. *He is the guitar player for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He is the founder and/or leader since the group apparently has been named after him. *He bears a striking resemblance to Charles Pipping IV. *All known members of his family are blonds. *He owns and can use a camera quite well. He also takes photography classes although how often is unknown. ("Got Game?") *Gelatin is his favorite dessert. ("Day of the Living Gelatin") *Jeremy appears in a TV ad for flip-flops. Candace says Jeremy has "hunky ankles". ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Possible (probably) future father of three kids named Xavier (who is blond like him), Fred and Amanda (who has the same exact head as him) by Candace. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *He is seen working at Slushy Dawg and Slushy Burger in quite a few episodes. *In his first proper appearance, he does not speak. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *He has been affected by one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's "inators", but without realizing it. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz likes him when he says that he is a guitarist, but then says "I'm outta here" when she finds out he does not play heavy metal. ("The Lizard Whisperer") *Originally, the character of Jeremy was to be never shown on-screen and only referenced in conversation by other characters. The producers liked Mitchel Musso's voice so much that they decided to make Jeremy an actual character and have Musso voice him. Wired GeekDad interview Candace calling Jeremy.jpg|link=Backyard Aquarium Jeremy - S'Winter avatar 2.png The Bully Code title card.jpg|link=The Bully Code Appearances *Rollercoaster (speaking cameo) *Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Flop Starz *The Fast and the Phineas *Raging Bully *Candace Loses Her Head *S'Winter *Jerk De Soleil *Toy to the World *Journey to the Center of Candace *It's About Time! *Crack That Whip *The Best Lazy Day Ever *Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. *Bowl-R-Ama Drama *Got Game? *Comet Kermillian *Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? *One Good Scare Ought to Do It! *The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein (as Jeremiah) *Out to Launch *Phineas and Ferb Get Busted *Unfair Science Fair *Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) *The Lake Nose Monster *Interview With a Platypus *Backyard Aquarium *Day of the Living Gelatin *Chez Platypus *Perry Lays an Egg *Gaming the System *De Plane! De Plane! *Let's Take a Quiz *At the Car Wash *Oh, There You Are, Perry *That Sinking Feeling *The Baljeatles *Spa Day *Cheer Up Candace *The Bully Code *Nerdy Dancin' *Atlantis *Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! *Just Passing Through *Suddenly Suzy *The Lizard Whisperer *Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You! *Wizard of Odd *Split Personality }} References Category:Characters Category:Johnson family Category:Teens Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Males